1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display panel and an image display device, each having pixels including an auxiliary capacitive element, as well as a method of driving the image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, image display devices (liquid crystal displays) performing image display by driving pixels using liquid crystal have been widely used. In these liquid crystal displays, the light from a light source is transmitted and modulated by changing the alignment of liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal layer sealed between substrates composed of glass or the like.
These liquid crystal displays include an auxiliary capacitive element for stabilizing the voltage applied to the liquid crystal in each pixel (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-330044).